Bound To Be Together
by adriajasperalina
Summary: Tragedy strikes the Cullen family and Carlisle turns to an old friend. What happens when our three favorite irresistible vampires meet our adorable gryffindor chasers Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnett,Katie Bell?read and find out.AJ/JH AS/EC KB/EM
1. Loss

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer, I do not own the Harry Potter characters they belong to J.K Rowling

Chapter 1: Loss

**Carlisle's Point of View**

It had been 12 years since the tragedy had stricken our family. I watched as my sons went on miserably with their lives. They were only shells of the people they used to be. I remember it as if it were only yesterday.

_It was the middle of the night, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Esme and I had all gone out for three days to go hunt. Bella, Rosalie, Alice were all at home taking care of Renesmee along with Jacob. On the third of our hunting we had all decide that we were ready to go home._

_As we stepped out of the car, Edward had an alert look on his face and he was shaking. He immediately rushed into the door with Jasper, Emmett, Esme, and I following closely. There was no sight of Alice, Bella, Rosalie, or Renesmee. _

_We heard heavy breathing and inhaled the scent of Jacob blended with a lot of blood. We all immediately made our way towards the scent. I will never forget the sight that I saw. Right in the middle of the living room floor was Jacob covered in blood, holding on for dear life._

_Edward rushed over to him and held the wolf whom he had come to love as a brother. If vampires could cry I would have sworn that Edward would have shed tears right there and then. Jacob tried to talk but could not. _

_I could see the reason why he could not speak. His throat had been slashed. He was trying to hold onto it so that he could speak. _

"_Hush my brother, don't speak just think." Edward said trying to gather what ever information he could. Jacob nodded as he looked Edward in the eye._

_I watched Edward as his face and eyes turned black with anger as he read Jacob's mind. _

"_I'm so sorry ….." Jacob managed to get out. _

"_It's not y our fault Jacob, now rest. May you find peace my brother, my son." said Edward. With that Jacob gave his last breath and was no longer with us in this world._

_Esme rushed to his side cradling the dead boy in her arms. She was shaking . She had come to love Jacob as well._

"_Alice! Alice!" I heard Jasper scream storming through the house looking for his mate. _

" _They're not here !" began Edward. " They were taken to Volterra." _

" _NO!NO!NO!" yelled Esme._

" _I've already lost a son now I have to lose my three daughters and grandaughter as well!" she screamed."_

_Jasper was livid Alice gave him hope and peace. He had finally been able to adjust to our lifestyle without as much difficulty as before._

_Emmett had broken a wall. He loved Rosalie with all he had. He could not picture his eternity without her._

_Edward was probably the most livid of them all. He had lost his wife and his daughter. "We're going to Volterra." he announced._

_With that, we all packed up and were ready to board the plane the next day. When we got to Volterra however, we were totally unprepared for what awaited us._

_As we entered the home of the Volturi we were greated by Aro, Caius , and Marcus. " Where is Alice!" Jasper demanded. Before Aro or any of his other companions could answer Edward touched him in the hand._

_After Edward let go of Aro's hand he let a scream of agony. " They're dead…..All four of them are dead."_

" _How could you?" Esme said as she shook with anger._

" _Esme, this was nothing personal. We just feared that with your family getting so large you would sooner or later try to over throw us." stated Caius._

"_LIAR!!! You wanted Alice from the moment you knew she could see the future" Jasper roared. _

_Edward jumped and held Cauis by the throat. " It was you wasn't it? You ordered all of their murders you treacherous snake!" _

_Caius let out a sinister laugh " They had a choices."_

_Marcus just stood there like a zombie not saying anything. _

"_What do you mean they had choices? What choices were they?" boomed Emmett in anger._

"_Rosalie could have chosen to live. However she chose to save your life for hers. She could have chosen to marry Felix but she said she could not live in a world without you." Marcus stated still standing looking bored._

_"Thoughts of killing all of us my dear Jasper." said Aro as he held on to Jasper's hand. " Not such a good idea. Look around, you have your mother left, father, and two brothers. You'll all die." Jasper was angry however he stayed calm, which amazed me._

_"Why did you kill Alice?" Jasper asked as balled his hand into a fist. _

"_We didn't kill Alice. Alice killed herself. She had a vision of us getting her to work for us. She saw all vampires and humans bending to our will with her help. She also saw herself not being allowed to be with you anymore. She knew you guys would try to save her and that you'd be killed." Aro began. " Her exact last words were I can't lose Jasper that way." _

_When Jasper heard this he slammed his hand into the wall causing some of it to break. I stood there helplessly. As compassionate as I was I wanted to kill the whole Volturi myself. I was lucky I still had my Esme. Heaven forbid if they had taken her from me all my compassion would be gone._

_"And what of Bella and Renesmee? Why are they dead?" demanded Edward , whose pain I knew was unbearable._

_"Renesmee was used to lure all of the women hear. When there was no more use for her, Caius disposed of her. Bella on the other hand couldn't live without her daughter and she took her own life." Aro stated._

_Edward was now choking Caius with so much anger I had to pull him off of him. _

"_Son, Edward please we're in Volterra we came too late. We could all be killed." I stated._

" _Let me die! I can't live without Bella or Nessie. I want to join them!" he stated with such agony. However I knew it would not only devastate Esme, but I would be very devastated as well. He was my first companion. He was my son. I couldn't lose him, Jasper, or Emmett. We were all each other had._

" _I suggest the five of you go home. We will let you live. With Alice and Bella gone there is no more threat to the Volturi. We will no longer come after you." stated Aro. _

_I could tell all three of my sons wanted revenge for the deaths of their mates, however I knew my Esme could not take another loss and neither could I._

"_Please boys I love all of you. I've already lost my daughters , granddaughter, and a son. Please don't let me lose three more." my wife begged Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Luckily for her and myself they could not deny Esme anything. They all loved her too much. She and I would hold what was left of this family together._

_As we left Volterra I could have sworn Marcus looked at us as if he was almost sorry._

We had already been everywhere in North America within the last 90 years. We couldn't go to Canada since we had already outstayed the country. We were running out of places to stay. Then I remembered a friend of mine who I met quite a while back. He did owe me a huge favor. I would soon be contacting Albus Dumbledoore.


	2. Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters no do I own the charters of Harry Potter they belong to Stephanie Meyer and J.K Rowling.

Chapter 2: Hope

**Esme's Point Of View**

My husband, and my three sons finally finished packing and we left for London. Carlisle had told me about a mysterious man named Dumbledoor who dealt with magic. At first I thought that my mate was crazy and I didn't believe in magic. But then again, as a child I would have never believed in vampires either and look what happened to me.

My sons always looked so sad and so tired all the time. They were all still living to which I was grateful for. I thought within the last 12 years that they would have each found a way to kill themselves.

I am thankful to God everyday that they are still hear with me. Edward swears there is no God and there is no Heaven for vampires. However I know deep down inside he knows he is lying to himself. Where would Bella and Esme be if there was no Heaven for vampires? Rosalie and Alice for that matter.

Jasper still missed Alice greatly. However his eating habits were well, he didn't even crave human blood at all. I knew he did it for her and her memory. She helped turned him into the civilized vampire that he is today. That, added with the fact that he couldn't bear anymore painful emotions due the fact that he was an empath.

Oh and my Emmett, my large muscular teddy bear of a son. He was no longer joking around like he used to. Rosalie used to light up his life. He never even looked at another woman, vampire or human. It was so unusual to see my funniest son so solemn and serious all the time.

I kept holding on to hope. With the knowledge that with every closed door that brought a tragedy somehow a window with more joy would open up.

We landed at the London airport and we made our way to a cab. We took the cab to all the way to Somerset. We arrived at our home which absolutely took my breath away. The area was 78 acres and there were 10 bedrooms each having their own baths. It was composed of two manors put together. The outside had a stable, large trees, acres of green, and a large pool. The inside also had an indoor pool, a formal dining room, two living rooms, and even a tea room. This was by far the largest house we'd lived in .

As I took all of it in I took a deep breath. I was hoping with the new move that maybe we could all start a new life. We all needed a fresh new start. My three sons especially.

I watched as Emmett, Jasper, and Edward stepped out of the car and observed the house. I could have sworn that I saw smiles tugging at the corners of their lips. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking. I haven't seen them smile in the last twelve years. I'd give anything to see them smile again.

Carlisle came to my side and kissed me on my forehead. He held my hand and lead me and the boys inside. We all unpacked and chose each of our rooms. The men decided to explore the outside of our home. Carlisle told me that he was expecting Albus at any given moment so I decided to try and dust around the house . Then I finally decided to get to the chimney.

" Ahhhh!" I suddenly screamed as green flames appeared from out of nowhere. Within a flash Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were all in front of me in crouching positions. Out of the flames emerged a much older man with long white hair and a long white beard.

We heard Carlisle come inside. Carlisle looked at the scene and told our sons that it was okay and that this was the guest that we had been waiting for.

The three boys stared at our visitor in awe. "Well hello Carlisle, it has been a long time since I've seen you last. What has it been 100 years or so?" smiled the older man.

" I believe so young man." smiled Carlisle as the seemingly older man laughed since Carlisle was about 200 years older than he was.

"Yes about what I asked you in the letter I owled to you old friend." asked my husband.

"Oh of course are these the young men?" asked Albus as he eyed my three sons. My husband nodded and the older man put on his spectacles that were shaped like two cresent moons. I couldn't help but like the man already. He was adorable.

"Well let's see here, first we'll have to find out if they have the gift or not." Albus stated hoping that the three young men had them so everything would work perfectly.

He sat my sons down and pulled out three long sticks that looked like wands. " Alright gentlemen repeat after me Accio wand".

My three sons looked at each other and shrugged. In unison the repeated " Accio wand."

I watched in amazement as the three wands went flying towards each of them. Carlisle and Dumbledoore both let out a sigh of relief.

" Well Carlisle they do have the gift. Utterly sad that they lived in America all these years. They should have started from a very early age. Had they been in the United Kingdom I'm sure that they would have received Hogwarts letters during their time." Albus smiled.

"Wait what's going on here Carlisle?" asked Edward as Jasper and Emmett looked at Carlisle with concern.

" Well like I said, we've been moving and moving and Somerset is last place where anyone knows us. With us finding a way to live in the magic realm it would be so much easier for us to travel back and forth across worlds." explained Carlisle.

"The magic realm? I'm sorry there's a magic world?" stated Emmett in utter shock.

" Is it so hard to believe in a world of magic young man? After all you are an immortal, I would think nothing should surprise by now." stated Albus with a small smile.

"So exactly how many vampires know about this world?" asked Jasper who looked somewhat worried.

" Five, including myself Esme, and you three." stated Carlisle as he turned to Albus.

"Yes and it must remain that way. I know that Carlisle has taught all of you a different lifestyle and that there should be no problem with you being in the magic world. However vampires that hunger for power are strictly forbidden from our world." stated the older man.

"So there has been no one from your world that has ever been bitten by a vampire?" asked Emmett.

" No but there are vampires who would have been part of our world had they not been bitten. Do you remember Jane and Alec?' asked Albus as he eyed the three men. They nodded. "Most vampires that you meet with special abilities would have been in our world. Alec and Jane never received their letters since they were bitten before they turned 11.

" Had Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Renesmee been living in Europe at the time they would have been in our world too." stated Albus.

"Wait a minute? Rosalie had no special abilities?" began Emmett.

" Rosalie could get anyone to whatever she wanted. That is a gift in itself. Sometimes special abilities aren't seen as special because they seem ordinary. But when we take a closer look they aren't ordinary at all." said the Hogwarts headmaster.

"Carlisle's compassion, Esme's ability to love unconditionally, and your courage young Emmett. Those are all special abilities. Many people in the world lack these abilities." explained Albus.

My three young sons stood in awe of the news that the Headmaster was telling them.

" Alright Albus, so how do we start getting them into Hogwarts." asked Carlise as he held my hand.

" Well they must start training with me immediately, I will get them prepared for seventh year. Luckily they can all pass for seventeen. I will teach them everything they need to know for every class. We must leave immediately." stated the older man.

I could have sworn that I saw the look of excitement in the eyes of my sons. I would miss them so much but I know that this will be a good thing for them, and possibly for all of us. They would be starting next September. This meant that they would be training with the professor for a whole year very rigorously.

I watched as they made their way up to pack their clothes to leave with the older gentleman.

When they were out of mine and Carlisle's sight I listened to my husband to hear what he and the older gentleman would talk about next.

" Albus could you possibly do a charm so that the estate can't be seen by any other vampires, or muggles as you like to call them." he asked. The older man smiled and nodded .

"And also about the sorting, headmaster. Would you make it so that the hat puts them in a house where people stay away from them. They haven't had any human blood in so long and I know that they would never harm anyone but just as an extra precaution. My sons have a hard enough time with dealing with what they've gone through already." my husband pleaded to the headmaster of Hogwarts.

" Yes I will make sure of this. I've also already made maps of where your children can hunt. Although the creatures in our world are quite magical." stated Albus. My husband raised an eyebrow. None of us had ever fed off of magical creatures.

"Don't worry the creatures are not poisonus their blood just has a bit of magic in it just like your sons, you and your wife. Which reminds me, I'll have to train you and your wife with magic as well." he finished and with that my sons came rushing down.

Albus gave them each a handful of some type of green sparkling powder. He stepped into the fireplace and ordered for the boys to repeat after him " Godric's Hollow" and he disappeared into the flames.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all looked at each other. "YOU GO FIRST!" they all said in unison. This made Carlisle and I laugh.

"Hurry up boys the headmaster is waiting." stated my husband as he urged them on.

"Oh alright you two blockheads." Emmett finally said. He leaned into me and gave me a kiss on my cheek and gave Carlisle a bear hug. " I'll go first."

He followed the headmaster's footsteps and disappeared into green flames as well.

"Ok, I fought in the Civil War this should be easy." stated my young empath as he kissed my cheek goodbye and gave Carlisle a one armed hug.

"Godric's Hollow" he roared and he like his brother disappeared.

Edward cleared his throat. " Um well guess it's my turn." He embraced me and Carlisle and disappeared into the flames to be with his brothers.

For the first time in twelve years my husband and I felt a great sense of hope that things might actually work out for everyone. After all certain things do happen for a reason.

A/N: That's the second chapter if you guys like it please read and review.


	3. Learning and Such

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters or the Harry Potter Characters used in this story, they are the property of Stephanie Meyer and J.K Rowling.

Chapter 3: Learning and Such

**Dumbledore's POV**

I know that there was a risk in doing this favor for Carlisle Cullen, but this was a small request for the service that he had done for me almost a hundred years ago.

_I was fifty years old and walking through the streets of London in the night time. It was very dark and the only source of light that I had was the full moon. I was in the muggle world waiting for the night bus._

_I had a feeling that I was being watched, however I had no idea from which direction. Then I heard a sharp breathing with a bit of growling. I turned to look around and yet I saw nothing or no one behind me. _

_All of the sudden two creatures jumped in my direction at once. One was a strong man and the other was a very large wolf that had somewhat of a humanoid body. The man and the wolf were battling it out for what I assumed to be their dinner, me._

_I looked at the man first, everything about him seemed normal except that his eyes were scarlet. The wolf had jumped on the man with the scarlet eyes and clawed at him. The man was severely injured and the wolf made it's way toward me when another man pounced on him. _

_The second man I noticed had blonde hair. He looked almost like an angel. His eyes were like liquid gold as opposed to the blood red that the other man had. The wolf was weakened a good amount and decided to take off. _

" _Are you alright?" he asked me. I was in utter shock but I had managed to nod my head. He looked to the other man who looked like he was on the edge death._

"_Help me .." the man with scarlet eyes pleaded as he looked to the man with the blonde hair and the golden eyes. The blonde leaned in towards him._

" _I will help you but you must not harm any more innocent men tonight." stated the man with the golden eyes as he lifted the wounded man over his shoulder._

_I thanked him for saving my life. I knew what they were, they were vampires. I told him if there was anything I could do to repay him._

"_Just keep our existence a secret." he stated and he smiled. He waited with me until the night bus came. I gave him a magic card and told him that if he ever needed anything to just contact me._

So now here I was, repaying a debt and doing a favor for the kind hearted vampire that saved my life.

I was amazed at how quickly the wands had chosen their masters. The wand made from willow and unicorn hair went to Edward. The wand made from hazlenut and one of Fawk's phoenix feathers went to Jasper. Emmett had attracted the one that was made of oak and dragon heart string.

I had left the boys with a few books as I made my way to get some other supplies in order to teach them. All of a sudden I heard two of the young men yelling, and made my way downstairs in a hurry.

Emmett was chuckling as he watched Edward and Jasper yell at him from mid air as he pointed his wand towards them. "EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!" I yelled and Emmett lost his concentration and his brothers dropped down with two thuds that sounded like boulders.

Emmett gave me a sheepish look. Suddenly I heard " Petrificus Totalus". I turned to see Jasper reading from a book of spells as he pointed his wand to Emmett who immediately went stiff. Edward and Jasper gave each other high fives.

As soon as the spell came off I heard Emmett yell "Langlock" as he pointed his wand to Jasper, but Jasper ducked down and the spell hit Edward instead.

"Mmmm…mmmmmm" Edward mumbled but unfortunately for him his tongue was glued to the top of his mouth. Emmett was booming with laughter.

"Boys!!!" I tried to intervene but they kept casting spells at each other. I should have never underestimated the intelligence of vampires they were clearly fast learners. Most of the spells they were doing would have taken the normal witch or wizard at least the first and second year to learn.

Carlisle was right the senses are way more amplified for vampires. I didn't doubt that these boys would probably be by far the most talented of wizards by the time they started Hogwarts.

I watched Emmett shrink, I watched as Jasper was being waved around the room, spells being cast here and there.

"ENOUGH!!!!" I finally boomed. " Boys magic is not to be taken lightly!"

The three young men looked at me and became serious and apologized, although I still saw what looked like smiles tugging at the edge of their lips. Their eyes held pain in them but just seeing a bit of the fun that they just had, I know that it could some way or somehow be fixed.

"First and foremost there are three spells that you must never use…" I began until I was interrupted.

" Yes Avada Kadevra, Crucio, Imperio" stated Edward. I looked at him in amazement.

"How did you know that my boy?" I asked Edward.

"Well while you were upstairs, Jasper, Emmett and I finished reading the books that you had given us to read." stated Edward.

" I was only upstairs for an hour." I stated utterly shocked.

" We know it usually only takes us a minute to read a book. We also have great memories, we don't forget anything." stated Jasper.

" That and the fact that Edward can also read your mind" grinned Emmett.

I really did underestimate the powers of vampires they could probably learn everything that they needed to know within the month.

" Well then boys since the lessons are going to take less time than I thought, maybe I should take you on a tour of the wizarding world . That way you'll be familiar with the places to shop, eat, and most importantly hunt." I stated and the boys nodded.

I looked at them, Well first we're going to need to get you some wizarding robes.

"You mean robes like yours? We have to wear that?" Emmett looked at me with raise eyebrows.

"Yes, is there a problem? Mr. Cullen I asked.

"No offense professor, but their not very manly looking." he stated. I sighed. Well gentlemen shall we go then.

With that we were off to Diagon Alley. The boys were doing remarkably well. Their eyes were still a golden color which meant that they were still full.

First I took them into Gringott's where they would be changing their muggle money into gallons. The men looked at all of the goblins and strange creatures around them.

" Dude these creatures look like the munchkins from Wizard of Oz on meth." laughed Emmett as Jasper and Edward agreed.

The goblin's eyes went wide when he saw how much each young man was going to be putting into each of their accounts.

"I'm sorry is that not enough?" questioned Jasper who eyed the goblin not knowing the value of wizarding money.

"Each one of you is richer than the Malfoy's" stated the goblin looking at each young man. A few heads turned to look in our direction.

All of a sudden I saw Lucius Malfoy coming towards us.

" Dumbledore." he nodded towards me. I nodded back.

"Who might these three young men be?" he stated as he looked to Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.

" These are the Cullens, they'd just moved here from America. They were going to a wizarding school over there. They had an emergency so their father asked me to get them transferred here." I stated, thinking that I would have to falsify some magical records before they entered school.

"Oh I see." he replied with and evil smirk forming on his face. " I'm sure that we shall see each other again soon gentlemen." With that he nodded and was on his way.

" I don't like him." Jasper stated suddenly. " The emotions I got off of him were dark and cunning."

"He has evil thoughts and he'll do anything to get to the top. Even hurt innocent people." Edward stated.

"Yea, and where does he get off walking like he sniffs shit in the air? He needs to cut his hair stupid Fabio wannabe looking mother trucker." Emmett stated causing his two brothers to laugh. If I wouldn't have known any better I would say that Emmett was somehow related to the Weasley twins.

As we moved on we past by Quality Quidditch Supplies. Edward and Emmett were about to walk in, however Jasper pulled back covering his mouth and his nose. Edward turned to Jasper to see if he was alright.

"It's strong and intoxicating, like cinnamon spice and apple all blended into one." stated Jasper backing further and further away from the shop.

"Jasper? Have you ever encountered your singer before?" asked Emmett and Jasper shook his head as he kept his mouth and nose covered with his hand.

" I don't think so, all human blood scents were the same to me. However this scent, I just feel so addicted to it. No blood scent has ever effected me like this before and we're not even inside the shop yet." Jasper stated.

"Headmaster can we take a rain check on the rest of Diagon Alley and perhaps check the hunting grounds?" Edward asked and I agreed much to Jasper's relief.

A/N : For those who don't follow Twilight, a singer is what a vampire calls a person who's blood calls out to them. The hold of the blood of the person is very strong and the vampire that it sings for will do anything to have a taste of it. Bella was Edward's singer in twilight, for more details one can google and it will probably give a better explanation than this one. Emmett met his singer, unfortunately the blood of his singer was too hard to resist that he wounded up killing her not knowing what he was doing and it wasn't anything romantic. He was married to Rosalie at the time. There were no mentions of Jasper ever encountering his singer in any of the Twilight books so his singer is going to be in this fanfic.

Vampires with golden colored eyes feed off of the blood of animals (The Cullens all have golden colored eyes)

Vampires with scarlet eyes feed off of the blood of humans.

Here are a list of each of their powers:

Edward: mind reading

Jasper: Emotion manipulation and he's an empath (he can feel the emotions of people around him)

Emmett: Super Strength (which all vampires have but he's especially aggressive )

Our three chasers Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell will soon be making an appearance in the next chapter.

For those of you who liked the story so far please read and review

Akkiejj: Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like it so far

Jaliceandadrialina: I'm glad I captured your interest and thanks for reviewing both chapters

Sarahamanda: I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 2 I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well.

120: Well I hope this story keeps you entertained for the long run. I'll try my best lol.

BambooPanda101: Thanks so much for reviewing and adding this story to your favorites.


	4. Ride To Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight or Harry Potter Characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer and J.K Rowling.

Chapter 4: Ride To Hogwarts

**Edward's Point of View**

We were back with Carlisle and Esme in July, about two months before we'd have to start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Jasper, Emmett, and I had a wonderful time with Dumbledore.

He was very interesting, very kind, very noble, and from what I gathered from his thoughts he was also very gay. However my brothers and I took a liking to him. I still missed my Bella and Renesmee very dearly. However it was easier to not ponder on my loss as much when I was in the magic world.

I think that Jasper and Emmett were feeling the same way. We all seemed to have a strong talent for magic. It was probably the most fun that the three of us had in the last twelve years.

The magical world was so fascinating. Dumbledore even showed us how to get to the hunting grounds although we haven't actually hunted in them yet.

Dumbledore was teaching Carlisle about how to handle what he called magical maladies so he could be a healer in the magic world. Esme was having the time of her life wand waving doing chores around the house.

Emmett however, was driving everyone crazy casting spells on us here and there. We had to use the incarcerous spell on him. We left him tied up for about a week until he promised to stop pulling pranks on us.

Jasper was worried. He was hoping with all hope that his singer wasn't a student at Hogwarts. Poor guy I could relate to what he was going through. The blood of a singer was extremely powerful I had to fight everyday not to kill Bella. Lucky for us though, our love won out in the end until the tragedy struck anyway.

Things were not too much different in the wizarding world. If you took away the magic, the people pretty much reacted to us in the same way.

Some stood in wonder and in awe. From what I read from their minds as we were passing though Diagon Alley they thought that we were more than beautiful. Tragic really to be thought of as beautiful when in fact we were the deadliest predators in the world. Others, seemed to be frightened of us. I'm not sure whether it was because Jasper was manipulating fear into them or not.

Two more months passed by, and Carlisle was trained thoroughly with magical maladies. Esme had learned how to make possibly every magical dish in the magic world. She thought it would come in handy incase we ever made some friends. I highly doubted that would happen. People in the non magic world would stay away from us, why should I expect the people in the wizarding world to be any different?

It was time for us to head to Hogwarts, and we made it to King's Cross station. " Alright boys, It says here were are to go through platform nine and three quarters." stated Carlisle.

"Nine and three quarters? Is there such a thing?" I asked and I found myself answering my own question as I looked at the platform that read nine and three quarters.

"Well what now?" asked Emmett as he looked at the platform with confusion. Then we saw family of redheads go through the platform and his question was answered.

"YOU GO FIRST!" we all said at once as Jasper, Emmett and I looked at each other.

"Hey no way guys, I already went first when we went through the Floo Network." Emmett crossed his arms and shook his head.

Carlisle gave a chuckle and looked at Esme, with eyes that were only for her. " Alright love, shall we show these chickens how it's done?" and Esme nodded and gave him a small smile.

They held hands and gracefully walked through the platform like the redheads had done.

"Alright Emmett, I'll go after you. I need someone to hold me back incase she's there." stated Jasper.

We turned and looked at him already understanding that he didn't want to take a chance on having his blood singer at close proximity and him killing her and exposing us all.

Emmett nodded and made his way through the platform as Jasper and I followed together. When we came through Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme were already there waiting. They were standing next to a man that I could only describe as giant.

The man smiled as me and Jasper made our way closer to our family. " Hi there, I'm Hagrid." he stated. The way he spoke kind of reminded me of a pirate. For the most part however I could tell from his thoughts that he was a good man.

Jasper smiled at him, and I could tell that Jasper felt happy emotions around him. He told us that he knew what we were and that we could trust him. He would be the one to help us make excuses for hunting while we were at Hogwarts.

All of a sudden the wind blew, and I smelled a distinct smell. It smelled like peaches and pairs. The scent was very enticing but not to the point to where I couldn't handle it. I turned into the direction of where the scent was coming from and saw a fair skinned, brunette girl with honey brown eyes hugging her mother goodbye. As her mother left she stood there waiting for someone.

I don't know what it was but I was somehow drawn to her. Emmett suddenly took a deep breath and turned in the direction I was looking. " I smell a floral and really sweet scent." he said as breathed in deeper.

I knew he wasn't smelling the brunette, he was probably inhaling the scent of her blond friend that walked next to her. It was totally interesting that even though we were vampires, different scents would attract us. They just stood there talking to each other smiling.

As I watched on, I saw two men in their early twenties and a girl around the same age as the brunette and the blond that had caught mine and Emmett's attention come through the platform. One could instantly tell that they were related. All tall with hazel eyes, raven colored hair, and skin the color of coffee with too much cream in it.

Jasper suddenly made a movement and stopped breathing. I saw his eyes turn dark, and that's when I knew that the girl was his singer. "It's her she has that intoxicating cinnamon scent that I smelled before." he stated.

Emmett and I watched as she hugged what I assumed to be her brothers goodbye and made her way to the blond and the brunette.

Esme and Carlisle looked at Jasper with worried expressions. He turned to them " I can endure this, just as long as she isn't too close to me. I'll be fine." he stated.

I read his thoughts " Do this for your family, do this for Alice. Do this because you don't want to be a monster." I really had to give Jazz credit he had come a really long way. If this was years ago, I don't think the poor girl would have stood a chance.

" Don't worry Jazz, Dumbledore has made sure that you three will be kept a safe distance away from people." Carlisle assured my brother patting him lightly on the shoulder.

" Alright then boys good luck. I'll miss all of you." stated Esme as she gave us each a kiss on the forehead. With that, she and Carlisle headed back to the platform and Esme turned to give us one last look as she waved goodbye.

Emmett, Jasper and I grabbed our luggages with ease as we made our way onto the train and tried to find a compartment. Neither my brothers or I dared to breathe. It wasn't like we needed to, it was just uncomfortable not being with a sense of smell.

We searched through different compartments to find an empty one. We finally found one that was empty and we made our way to sit down. As we sat down I heard the thoughts of the people passing by our compartments.

The thoughts ranged from, " _I'm going to kill those identical weasels, dreadlocks, Spinnet and Johnson for this_. " to " _Alicia, Angelina try to find another compartment to hide_."

I told Emmett what thoughts were going through peoples mind and he wanted to see what was going on. As Emmett opened the compartment and walked through, the brunette and raven haired girl bumped into us.

"I'm terribly sorry." said the brunette who's smell was so inviting to me. I just tried to smile at her as she stared at me. "_Well he's handsome_." I heard her thoughts say.

The tall raven haired girl apologized to Emmett. Emmett chuckled " That's alright, but what's going on?"

"Well Alicia and I played this little prank…" but she was cut off by the brunette who's name I knew now to be Alicia.

"Don't you dare say Alicia and I, Angelina I don't know how I keep letting you drag me into these things." she said as she pointed to the girl I now knew as Angelina.

"Oh come on Leesh they deserved it, they were being so mean to Ron and Harry." Angelina defended themselves.

"Oh deserved it did we?" came the angry voice from earlier. He was tall with brown hair and green eyes. Angelina looked at him with defiance and Alicia stood right next her in defiance as well.

The boys reeked of something that smelled like cow dung. Emmett couldn't control himself and he started booming with laughter.

One of the men tried to grab Angelina but thought better of it when Emmett gave him a warning look. The boy backed off. It was no surprise, even in the non magic world men were intimidated by Emmett.

" This isn't over Johnson." stated the man as he walked away.

"So setting off dung bombs in their compartment was your idea?" I asked as I looked to Angelina. She gave me a sheepish look that made me smile. " Yea, pranks kind of just come naturally when you live with your two older brothers, and your best friends are the best pranksters in the school."

Emmett smiled at her and I could tell that he already liked her. " Well I've always liked a good prankster he stated. I'm Emmett by the way and this is my brother Edward."

"Nice meeting you , I'm Angelina and this is Alicia." she stated . " Well guess we'll see you around."

Alicia looked at me and gave me a shy smile and waved goodbye. I don't know but for some reason I felt a connection to her.

" I like them" stated Emmett. " Yea well they like us too. Angelina is especially fond of you, you remind her of her brothers." I told him and he smiled.

"The other one, was quiet but I think you enchanted her Edward." Emmett smiled and I shook my head at him.

As we reached our compartment door, We saw the blond girl from earlier stepping out. She accidentally bumped into Emmett. " Watch out you big ox." stated the blonde in a snotty matter. She was quite pretty. She had blue eyes, short blond hair, and was very petite.

Emmett looked like a deer caught in headlights. " Why don't you watch out, seeing as how you're the one coming out of mine and my brother's compartment." he tried to stay calm but the thoughts in his head were less than calm.

I read her thoughts, she was looking for her friends, " If you looking for Alicia and Angelina, they went that way." I pointed to the right of me. " Thank you so much their my best friends. I thought they might have gotten in trouble.

" Really? Angelina and Alicia are best friends with you? " stated Emmett. " How did you manage that ? I don't know how two nice girls could possibly want to be friends with a little vertically challenged, blond midget, with an attitude like yours."

The blond was livid as thoughts of pounding Emmett ran through her mind, and she stormed off. " She smells lovely, but that attitude of hers sure stinks." Emmett stated making me laugh as we walked into our compartment.

"So what was the she devil doing in here?" Emmett asked as he looked to Jasper who just grinned at him.

" She's not that bad, she was just in here looking for her friends. She has a good heart actually." Jasper answered him.

"Well, in the words of the British, she could have bloody fooled me." Emmett stated causing me and Jasper to chuckle.

" We ran into her two friends by the way. I'm sorry Jazz but your blood singer, she's quite a character. I like her." stated Emmett and Jasper looked at him seriously.

"Not in that way Jazz, don't worry I won't talk to her when I'm near you. I know how hard it is for you." with that Jasper let out a sigh of relief. " But you have to promise not to talk to Satan when you're around me." Emmett stated regarding the blond he had encountered.

"Deal." stated Jasper as he and Emmett shook hands.

"Oh and someone has a crush on Edward. I think Edward may like her back." stated Emmett and Jasper looked in my direction.

"It's not a crush yet, you just feel drawn to her. There's something about her that you find interesting." stated Jasper as he felt my emotions. He had it correct, it was way to soon for me to be liking anyone. It would take me long time to let someone in like I had let Bella.

"Yes Jasper you're right. In fact you 're dead on. Gents I think the train has stopped." I stated and we looked outside where we saw the view of the castle with carriages ready to take us there. " Brace yourselves boys this is going to be a long year." I said and Jasper and Emmett nodded as we shared grins.

A/N : Alrighty guys hoped you all enjoyed this Chapter. Please Review.

Next Chapter The boys will be sorted and some confrontations will happen.

Hope that this story is keeping all of you interested still. Thanks again.


	5. Sorting and Confrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight or Harry Potter They are the properties of Stephanie Meyer and J.K Rowling

Chapter 5: Sorting and Confrontations

**Emmett's Point of View:**

Jasper, Edward and I entered the castle where the headmaster was waiting for us. It was a lot to take in. He had separated us from the first years that were starting, and said that he would introduce us to the school personally.

There was an older looking witch who had a stern look to her. Edward, Jazz and I listened as she explained how the sorting process would be.

We learned about the different houses which were called Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. As we learned about the houses, the three of us were sure that we would be sorted into Gryffindor. We had all Gryffindor qualities. When I saw Angelina and Alicia sit at the table, I just knew we'd be there for sure Angelina's personality seemed to be a lot like mine. Then I saw the blond she devil sit with them and I had second thoughts. Maybe I didn't belong there after all.

Jasper looked like he was in a lot of pain, he was staring at Angelina but she didn't see him. She was too busy laughing at something that one of the identical twins was saying. I didn't know the twins but I knew for some reason that I would get along with them if we were in the same house.

"Yes Jasper, yes she is." chuckled Edward as he read Jasper's thoughts.

" Who's What?" I whispered to Edward.

"Jasper thinks that his singer is quite pretty and interesting looking." stated Edward. Leave it Jasper to always go for the interesting looking one. There was Maria who had that Mediterranean look. Little Alice who looked like a pixie. Now he thought Angelina was pretty and she looked quite exotic.

"Pretty as she is, I still really want to kill her." stated Jasper with a face full of agony in his features.

When the first years were finally done being sorted, Dumbledore took the sorting hat from the stool. He then tapped the hat with his wand.

He went in the center of the room and called for the attention of every student. " Attention students, we have three knew school members this year. They have just transferred to Hogwarts from a school in America." he began.

We heard the hushed whispers of students who were looking around for us. " Hush, now students. The hat will be sorting them into their houses now.

"Emmett Cullen." the headmaster stated and I came forward and he placed the hat on my head. I felt so stupid and a bit embarrassed. Here I was, this tall muscular guy with a tattered old hat on my head.

"Young Emmett, you are truly a Gryffindor at heart, however in Slytherin I where you must be a part of." stated the hat. " SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled out. I looked to where Alicia and Angelina were sitting and I saw that the smiles they had on their faces had vanished.

" THAT'S BULLOCKS!" stated Angelina earning herself a glare from the Slytherin girls. She shrugged but gave me a smile and I chuckled back at her from across the table.

Then Edward was called, and I assumed the hat told him the same thing as it had told me. " SLYTHERIN!" the hat called once again. Again the girls of Slytherin House were thrilled and the girls in the other houses moaned.

"THAT HAT IS ON MAGIC CRACK!" Alicia yelled as she gave Edward a look. Edward gave her a shy smile.

" Shut up Spinnet! He's were he belongs!" stated a Slytherin girl smugly. Angelina had an angry look on her face now.

"Shut it BULLSTRODE!!!! BEFORE I SHOVE YOUR HEAD UP ARSE WHERE IT BELONGS!" Angelina stated angrily. That's when I knew it. I knew Angelina was my sister from another mister. Edward started chuckling as he sat down with me.

Jasper was up next. Like the hat did with me and Edward, it also put him Slytherin house. He had a sense of relief on his face seeing as how he felt that the Gryffindor house and Slytherin house had animosity to each other. This would mean that he could avoid Angelina easily.

"THAT SUCKS!!!" the irritating blonde stated. Apparently she had taken a liking to Jasper while she was looking for her friends. Jasper shrugged at her and smiled and mouthed a sorry.

I looked to Edward. He looked like he was in very deep thought almost as if he were listening to the thoughts of the people who were around us.

"It's every man for himself in this house." he whispered to Jasper and I. Now I turned to Jasper who was sensing the emotion from around him.

"There are actually some good people here. Mostly have evil feelings, but there are a few who are good in this house. They aren't all bad." he whispered to Edward and I.

"Alright everyone let the feast begin." Dumbledore announced and we watched as everyone began to eat. The food smelled really good however it wasn't appealing enough for us to want to eat. We couldn't digest human food.

"Aren't you guys going to eat?" asked a blond haired boy who was sitting across from us. The most distinct feature on were his eyes, they were gray.

Jasper, Edward and I all looked at each other knowingly.

"No we've already eaten before we arrived. We aren't hungry at all." Edward replied with a crooked smirk.

I looked to Jasper who seemed to reading the kid. Jasper's face was contorted in a weird fashion almost as if he looked conflicted. Hmmm well maybe the boy was feeling conflicted as well.

"I'm Draco Malfoy by the way" he stated. I remembered the name Malfoy from when we were at Gringotts. I knew that blond hair seemed familiar. He was probably that Fabio wannabe's son.

We were about to reply when a boy around the same age as the Malfoy kid moved in to sit with him. He had slanted light brown eyes, and light brown skin. He was also very tall with a wiry built to him. " Blaise Zabini." he stated as he sat down closer to us.

"Since the three of you are new I guess Drake and I could give you a few pointers." he smiled but he was cut off when someone appeared behind him. I recognized him from the train ride. It was the man that Angelina and Alicia had an encounter with. " Zabini, the only pointers these men will be needing are from me." he gave us a hard look, but none of us were intimidated.

"I'm Alexander Montague." he stated in a condescending manner. I could see why some were intimidated, he was tall with a muscular built, but nothing compared to me.

"And your point is?" replied Jasper who gave him a hard cold stare. Edward did the same. I could tell from my brother's expressions, that they did not like this guy and I felt the same way.

The Malfoy kid and Zabini were looking at Jasper and us in shock. From the reactions of the other people at our table, most of the people were intimidated by this Montague character. Apparently it wasn't just the people at our table who noticed what was going on. Even the people at the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables were staring at us. He was joined by two other men.

Montague glared at Jasper. "Mind your manners Cullen, you don't know who you're dealing with." he stated as he started to walk away.

"Perhaps it would be best to follow your own advice." Jasper stated acidly. Then Montague turned around got closer to Jasper.

"What did you just say?" he dared Jasper. If everyone wasn't already looking before they were all surely looking at us now.

"I didn't stutter." Jasper said coolly as he rolled his golden eyes at Montague.

"Watch your back Cullen." he stated and he stormed off with two of his friends following after him.

Malfoy and Zabini's stared at us with wide eyes. Then both of them burst into grins. " Oh I definitely like you guys. That prat thinks he owns the house of Slytherin." smiled Zabini. We all chuckled as the feast was coming near to an end.

All the first years were following their prefects to their dorm room. I saw Angelina, Alicia, and Satan's spawn stand up and make their way to their dorm rooms as well. Dumbledore stated that there was a dorm room prepared for just the three of us.

Edward, Jasper, and I made our way towards the dungeons to get to our dorm room. When we got to the Gryffindor common room where we saw Malfoy and Zabini sitting down.

" Oy, Cullens." stated Malfoy as he waved us over to him and Zabini.

" What is it Malfoy?" said Edward as we walked towards the two younger men.

"Before you go to your dorm rooms, Zabini and I thought that you should know a few things about us Slytherins." he began. " First ,we do not talk to mudbloods."

"Mudbloods?" I questioned. I already didn't like where this was going. Both of the boys nodded.

"Mudbloods are the wizards that are born from muggles. It means that their parents are non magic people." Zabini explained.

"Muggleborn you mean." stated Edward in an even tone.

"No mudblood that's what we Slytherins call them. It is means filthy blood. Didn't your families teach you anything. You three are purebloods after all. If not, you wouldn't have been sorted into Slytherin." stated Malfoy.

"Look I don't know, and I don't care what your families taught you, but we were raised different. Besides Malfoy, I refuse to follow the advice of someone who doesn't even really feel the same way as he preaches. I bet you show the muggleborn hate just as a show for people in this room so that your father won't find out what you really think. Same goes for Zabini." Edward said with a smirk forming on his face as Draco and Zabini's eyes went wide like saucers.

"You can think what you want to think Cullen, but you have to put on a show to fit in into this house. Besides you really can't trust anyone here. All you can rely on is yourself." Zabini stated. " Another piece of advice stay away from the Gryffindors. Our house and their house don't get along based on principal."

"Look boys thank you for the advice, but first and foremost, we are Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. We refuse to let the house of Slytherin define who we are. As a piece of advice, I think you two had better do the same" stated Jasper . Malfoy and Zabini then looked at each other with odd expressions.

Edward, Jasper and I began to walk away. " Cullens!" Zabini called and we turned around to look at them.

" Call me Blaise." he stated.

" And call me Draco, consider us friends." he finished and we nodded. We told them that they could call us by our first names as well.

When we made it do our dorm room, we saw that there were three large beds, that of course wouldn't really be used since we never slept. Everything was decorated in silver and green. We started to unpack our things.

"There's hope for Draco and Blaise. I feel bad for them. They can't be themselves due to their families and this stupid house. How'd we get sorted here in the first place?" stated Edward.

"Yea, we sure as hell aren't purebloods." I stated . We definitely were muggleborns. Not only that, we weren't even fully human anymore.

" I don't know guess we can ask Dumbledore someway or another." Jasper said. " So Slytherins and Gryffindors don't get along, I guess that kind of works in my favor since my singer is in Gryffindor."

"Your singer has a name Jasper. Her name's Angelinia. But I guess it works out for me two since the she devil is in Gryffindor too." I stated.

"Her name is Katie, short for Kaitlin ." Jasper said in an amused tone.

"I don't care what her name is, I don't like her." I stated causing Edward and Jasper to chuckle. Then I focused on Edward. "Alicia is in Gryffindor too. Are you not going to talk to her?"

"I have nothing against the girl. I'll talk to her. Like Jasper said, just cause we're in this stupid house doesn't mean that we have to follow their rules." he answered.

We spent the rest of the night talking, thinking, and waiting for the first day of class. Our first class tomorrow was potions.

**A/N: Okay you guys thank everyone who reviewed. I'm so glad that I am getting more than three reviews per chapter. **

**I hope you guys are all liking how the story is coming along. I know it seems like it is dragging but I really want it to be good so I hope you can all bear with me. If there are any suggestions just let me know.**


	6. Class Time

**Class Time**

**Jasper's point of View**

It was already morning and it was time for our first class. We had potions with Professor Snape. Emmett, Edward and I had already read all of the books for potions last night since we really didn't have anything to do.

We were the first ones to arrive into the classroom. Professor Snape was rather odd looking. He had jet black hair which looked rather greasy and a hooked nose. Emmett and I took the seat in the front knowing that other students would not want to sit there. Edward sat at the desk that was right behind us.

There were a couple of students who started entering the class room. The girls who came in glanced at us in awe. I could feel the mix emotions of lust and curiosity. Some of their hearts were beating rapidly. A Ravenclaw girl eyed Edward and made her way to sit next to him.

" Hi I'm Cho, Cho Chang." stated the girl. She had long black hair, fair skin, she was an eye catcher. Emmett and I exchanged grins as we looked at Edward who already seemed irritated. More students entered the door.

I saw Katie enter through the door with some Ravenclaw guy. They were holding hands. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes and he was tall. She gave a small wave to me much to the displeasure of who I assumed to be her boyfriend. I felt a wave of extreme jealousy come over him. It was kind of disturbing, all she did was wave hello. Emmett just rolled his eyes at the scene.

After that, I saw Alicia walk in with the twins and the boy with dreadlocks. They were all grinning about something . Then I saw the source of their laughter. I saw two of Montague's friends walk in. They were all drenched in what smelled like toilet water. Edward, Emmett, and I all started to chuckle.

About two minutes later Montague himself walked in. I felt a wave of anger and irritation coming from him, I couldn't blame him because he too was drenched in toilet water.

There was still a few more minutes before class started and the twins, and the boy with dreadlocks made their way over to us.

" Look mate, I know that this is rather unorthodox, but anyone who could stand up to that wanker Montague can't be all bad, even if they are housed in Slytherin. I'm Fred by the way." He held his hand out and I shook it. Luckily he didn't notice my cold hands since it was pretty cold in the dungeons where our class was being held. He introduced his companions as well. His twin was George and his friend with the dreadlocks was Lee.

Before I could say anything, Emmett introduced himself and Edward. Lee grinned " Angelina and Alicia think that you guys are cool. If they say so then you guys have to be." Edward immediately read my thoughts since I was wondering if Angelina had the same class.

" Speaking of Angelina, does she have this class too?" Edward asked.

Fred smiled, " Yea, Alicia and Katie just had a hard time waking her up. She'll be here before class starts though." Emmett and Edward nodded. Alicia made here way over to me and introduced herself. " I've met Edward and Emmett but we haven't introduced yet. I'm Alicia by the way." she said as she shook my hand. I told her my name was Jasper. She and her friend made their way back to their seats and we still had five minutes before class would begin.

Then it happened, Angelina walked in. I smelled that irresistible scent of cinnamon and spice. I kept my eyes on her. She was even prettier up close. She was probably around 5'7 or 5'8. Her long raven hair was worn down in soft waves. Her scent was so intoxicating that I felt the venom forming in my mouth. I can't imagine how Edward had controlled himself with Bella. I wanted to kill Angelina so bad. Just so that I could have a taste of the blood who's call was so inviting.

I felt a hand pat me on my shoulder. " it's okay Jazz, you can do it. Just don't breathe." Edward advised and I nodded.

Angelina made her way to sit next to Alicia. They were seated towards the back of the room near the twins and Lee which worked out perfectly for me since the further away she was the better.

Professor Snape finally silenced the class as the bell chimed. He was telling us all the rules for the potions class and that he wouldn't tolerate any of us fooling around.

" To ensure that that is no disobedience in this class I have arranged your seating charts for the rest of the year." he said as he looked at Fred, George, and Lee directly. The three of them had smirks on their faces as they tried to fake the look of innocence.

He made us all stand up and line up against the wall. All of the seats were empty now. " Kaitlin Bell." he announced and he pointed to where she would be seated. " Emmett Cullen" he called and he was seated right next to Katie. Neither of them seemed pleased.

Edward and I were sat in different seats where we each awaited who would be sitting next to us. I must have been the unluckiest person in the world. I watched and immediately covered my nose and my mouth as Angelina took her seat next to me.

She looked at me with an eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. I'm pretty sure she noticed the way that I was staring at her. Edward who was sitting next to Alicia looked at me in a worried way. Emmett just grinned as he watched Angelina sniff herself trying to figure out what I was smelling. I took my hand away from my mouth and nose and decided not to breathe since I didn't need to. I kept staring at her and I couldn't help it.

The girl was very good at hiding her emotions because I couldn't tell what she was feeling. I couldn't manipulate her into feeling scared or calm. It was the strangest thing that's ever happened to me. This is probably how Edward felt when he couldn't read Bella's mind.

She did her best not to look at me. She kept her eyes in front of the classroom for the whole time. As soon as the bell chimed, signaling that class was over, she bolted out the door with Alicia and Katie right on her trail.

I looked to Edward and Emmett. " She thinks there's something wrong with her. She went to the bathroom and she's having Alicia and Katie check if she stinks." Emmett was now booming with laughter. Edward chuckled and shook his head. Then his expression became sympathetic. " You're going to have to get used to it Jazz, she's in all of our classes."

I was still wondering why I couldn't read her emotions at all. " She deals with her emotions in a logical manner. She analyzes everything in her head. She goes with what she thinks is right, and not what she feels." Edward said to me obviously reading my mind again. It was cool to have someone give you answers all the time. However it could really leave someone exposed. " Sorry for making you feel exposed." he stated. See what I mean?

It was time for lunch and we had finished most of our classes. We only had two classes left and they were Divination, and Care for Magical Creatures. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were seated together at the Gryffindor table. Roger Davies made his way over to sit with them.

Angelina and Alicia looked rather annoyed. For some odd reason I felt a wave of irritation come over Emmett as well. " Feeling jealous are we?" I chuckled as I watched Emmett fume.

"Like I'd be jealous of that. Give me a break. There are lots of females here." he retorted. Edward looked towards the Gryffindor table.

" I'll be right back, I haven't had a real conversation with Alicia ,Angelina, and I kind of want to get to know Katie." Edward stated as he left me and Emmett. I knew Emmett would not be going over to the table as long as Katie was there. I would not be going to that table as long as Angelina was there. However our reasons were quite different.

Emmett didn't want to go because he had a bad first impression of Katie. They had spent potions arguing almost the entire time. I on the other hand, didn't want to go because I feared for Angelina's safety.

We watched as Edward sat at the Gryffindor table. Everyone was shocked when Edward went over there. Maybe we underestimated the whole Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry. However, the Gryffindors welcomed him to their table. Maybe it was part of our vampire charm that they had no choice but to give in to us.

Katie and Roger left the table a little bit after. When Katie was gone, Emmett made his way to the Gryffindor table as well. I watched as he sat next to Angelina who gave him a smile and a soft pat on the shoulder. I couldn't help but watch her. I didn't know if it was her blood that I was more drawn to or if it was just her. The overwhelming temptation of her blood would make getting to know her nearly impossible. She started to avoid my gaze again. I really needed to make myself less obvious. This was becoming ridiculous.

"Oy Cullen. Why are you staring at Johnson like you're about to kill her." questioned Draco as he and Blaise sat next to me with grins on their faces.

"Yea mate, I know that we said Gryffindors and Slytherins don't get along but you could do a lot worst than her." finished Blaise as he and Draco's gazes went towards the entrance. A girl with bushy brown hair and light brown eyes and a girl with flaming red hair and chocolate brown eyes walked through. I watched as they sat down near Edward, Alicia, Angelina, and Emmett. The two younger girls gave them smiles as they shook hands.

"Unbelievable, they are civil to your brother's and you guys just got here. They hate the two of us." said Draco in astonishment.

" Well did the two of you do anything to deserve this kind of dislike from them?" I asked. They looked at each other and they had guilt written all over their faces.

"Well, um we may have called Hermione a mud blood for the last six years, and Ginny a filthy blood traitor for the last five. As well as Ginny's brothers. We were sort of cruel to Harry and Ron as well." Blaise explained.

I could read from their faces that they did feel guilty and that they wanted to make amends. "Maybe if the two of you just apologized to them." I suggested. Hermione and Ginny looked towards our direction and sent my two companions death glares.

"No thank you ." Draco and Blaise stated in unison as they went back to eating. My brothers were now laughing and chuckling at something that I didn't now about and I wanted to join the Gryffindor table so bad. I knew I had to keep my distance for Angelina's safety.

Angelina looked to our table and she eyed me. Then she whispered something to something to Emmett and waved bye to her friends. Emmett and Edward waved me over to them and I said goodbye to Draco and Blaise.

Emmett told me that she decided to go toward Divination class a bit earlier to catch up on some reading. Edward however read her mind. " She thought you'd want to sit next to us but were uncomfortable with her so she left."

I felt a pang of guilt in my insides. Great not only was I making her bolt off in every direction. She was sacrificing her time with her friends for my benefit.

While I sat with my brothers at the Gryffindor table I looked into their eyes. I could tell that they were all just as thirsty as I was. Their eyes were pitch black. When lunch was over we made our to way to Divination and it was really fun.

Edward would pass notes to me and Emmett with super speed telling us what was going on in everyone's mind. Trelawney thought that we were the best seers that she had ever met. Her eyes went wider and wider as we told her exactly what she was thinking. It was hilarious.

After Divination, we made our way to Care of Magical Creatures, where Hagrid would be our teacher. The class took place outside. Thankfully Dumbledore cast a spell over the entire school ground so that sunlight could not seep through.

Katie, Alicia, and Angelina made their way to class. Katie seemed much happier in this class. It was probably because Roger Davies was not in this one. Alicia tapped Katie on the back and I saw her wince in pain. Alicia and Angelina looked at her with eyes full of concern.

Alicia and Katie made their way closer to Edward, Emmett, and I. When Katie came close to us, Emmett stepped further away and made his way towards Angelina who seemed hesitant to get too close to us. It was probably because of me. I felt a twinge of hurt run through Katie as Emmett left.

There was obviously a large amount of sexual tension between the two rivals. They shouldn't let a silly little thing like not liking each other get in the way of liking each other. If that makes any sense.

Hagrid made his way toward us and made us follow him. Katie was next to me, Alicia was next to Edward, and Angelina was next to Emmett. As we made our way down I saw these large winged horse like animals that were really bony. As bony as they were, they did look strong.

"Ow many of you can see thestrals then?" asked Hagrid. About more than half the students didn't know what he was talking about. Edward and Emmett and I could see them just fine.

"Professor are you talking about these large horse like creatures with wings?" asked Angelina as some of the students looked at her in shock.

"Yes Ms. Johnson. If you can see them it means that you have seen the death of someone happen in front of you. If you can't then it means you haven't witnessed the death of anyone." Hagrid explained.

Alicia and Katie couldn't see them, neither could Fred, George, or Lee. I wondered who's death Angelina had seen. It was no surprise that my brothers and I could see them because we witnessed the death of so many people during our lifetime.

As the class finished up, Hagrid told us that we would be learning how to ride the thestrals during the next class. When all the students had left we stayed behind with Hagrid because we really needed to feed.

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I was wondering if you guys would rather have it done from the point of view from people in the story. I was thinking of switching it from a narrators pint of view instead. Let me know what you guys think. Put in your votes for narrator, or character point of view so that I know how write chapter 7.


	7. Hot And Cold

Chapter 7: Hot and Cold

Alicia's Point Of View

Katie, Angelina and I made our way back to our dorm rooms. Angelina and I gave Katie looks of concern when we saw the purple bruises on her upper shoulder and her wrist.

"Kates what happened?" I asked as I looked at her from her head to her toes trying to see if she had suffered any more injuries.

"Oh nothing I just fell a little while before lunch ended." she stated. Angelina and I looked at each other knowing that she was lying. Angelina gave me a look and I automatically knew what she was about to do.

" You know, Roger told me everything already. I just nearly beat it out of him. Fred, Lee, and George were with me." Angelina lied causing Katie to have a look of horror on her face.

"Ange please, you can't tell anyone. You have to stop Fred, George, and Lee from doing anything…." Katie started to rant with a thin sheen of tears threatening to come out of her eyes. Angelina shushed her by rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"Calm down Katie. I lied so that I could get the truth from you. Kates, you can tell me and Alicia anything." my best friend assured my other best friend.

""Of course we're here for you. You can trust us." I said trying to sound as calm as possible even though I really wanted to hurt Roger Davies right now.

"Kates why don't you just leave him?" I questioned as Katie wiped some of the tears from her eyes.

"I did, and this is the result of it." she answered as she pointed to her injuries. Angelina and I looked at each other confused.

"He accused me of fancying either Edward or Jasper." she explained.

I was curious to see whether she did or not. If she did, I was really hoping that she fancied Jasper. "Well do you fancy either of them?" I asked

She smiled and she shook her head and we knew that she was being honest. " Edward is too pretty and he kind of resembles Cedric Diggory god rest his soul." she began and then she looked at me apologetically knowing how Cedric Diggory was a sore subject for conversation with me. She continued on, " As for Jasper, he's a nice guy but I'm no into blonds. I like guys who look different from me. I'm small and petite with fair hair and blue eyes. I want someone tall and muscular with dark hair, someone who's the opposite of me in looks and personality." she finished

"Oh so Emmett then?" Angelina laughed knowing full well that this would get Katie mad. She earned herself a death glare from Katie. " Come on Kates, Emmett is like 6'5 with pitch black eyes and Jasper and Edward are around 6'3. Besides he's funny and out spoken and easy to be around. Where you're more uptight." she laughed again , this time Katie threw a pillow at her.

"You know what Ange's is right. Sexual tension just radiates the both of you." I laughed along with Angelina as I got a pillow thrown at myself. " Yep, who knows maybe a little bit of Emmett might rub off on you and you'll learn to lighten up."

"Enough about me, it's obvious you're infatuated with Edward." Katie accused me. I just smiled at her.

"I won't deny it, I think he's attractive and he's a gentleman just like his brothers." I began. Katie scoffed at my remark. I knew she didn't think Emmett was a gentleman.

"Look you and Emmett just got off on the wrong foot, but he's a really nice guy." I explained.

" Okay girls, let's say hypothetically I did fancy Edward. I think that it would be too soon. I mean I was with Cedric last year and I was so mad at him cheating on me and leaving me for her. I'm still feel guilty for him dying and me hating him the whole time. Even up until his death." I explained. " Besides, Cho didn't waste anytime on making herself known to Edward. I just don't want to get hurt again." Angelina and Katie made their way over to me, each of them sitting on either side of me.

Angelina put her arm around my shoulder and sighed " Diggory was a prat and a fool to leave you for Cho. You are one of the best people I know aside from Katie, Ginny, and Mione." I looked into her eyes feeling a smile tug at the corner of my lips. Angelina then looked to Katie, "Same goes for you Ms. Bell. Although you can be a total brat at times, in there you've got the largest heart of gold and I love you and Alicia very much." she finished. Leave it to Angelina to get you to believe whatever she wanted you to.

Katie and I looked at each other with mischief both displayed in our eyes. " Well what about you Angelina, when are you going to let yourself have a boyfriend? I mean, Fred's fancied you." I began.

"So has Lee." Katie went on.

"Not to mention McLaggen." I added.

"Then there was Moon, Michael Corner, Pucey, Bole, and even Montague." finished Katie.

"Well, I think that's sums it all up Kates." I grinned as did Katie. We looked at Angelina who seemed to be in deep thought.

She looked at us and took a deep breath,. " Fred and Lee are my good mates, almost like brothers to me that would be gross." she began using her fingers as she flicked one off for each guy. " McLaggen is too egotistical, Moon thinks he's smarter than everyone, Goldstein is way too boring. Pucey and Bole are the biggest players. Montague, do you guys really have to ask? The man is evil." she finally finished.

"Okay, then what about Jasper Cullen?" Katie asked. Angelina looked at her with a strange expression.

"Gee Kates, if you haven't noticed the man does not like me. He looks at me like he wants to kill me." she looked all wide eyed, "I've never had anyone look at me that way before."

I shook my head and smiled " Yes and you've never just bolted out of rooms worrying about what a guy thinks. I mean you made sure to have me and Katie check if you smell bad which is ludicrous because you always smell nice. You also stood away from us just cause you thought that he was uncomfortable being near you." I began. "No man has ever caused that type of reaction in you."

"You guys don't understand. It's not just that, he also looks like he's in pain. I don't want to be the cause of it either. It just really sucks cause I don't know what it is I've done wrong." Angelina sighed helplessly.

We were all about ready to go to sleep but we heard a knock on our door. It was Ginny and Hermione. Apparently, their dorm mates couldn't stop gushing over the Cullens and our two younger friends couldn't sleep.

Of course we let them stay with us. We even suggested that they just start sleeping in our dorm room from now on. It was always more fun with them around.

It was already six in the morning and potions started at eight fifteen. Katie, Hermione, Ginny and I were already up. Angelina wouldn't probably be up until six forty five or seven. Hermione and Ginny made their way back to their dorm rooms in order for them to get ready. It was six forty five and Katie and I had already finished showering.

Looking at it now, I guess that there was an advantage of Angelina's sleeping later than Katie or I, we didn't really have to fight over the shower since Angelina would shower at seven.

It was around seven twenty when Katie and I had finished getting ready and we made our way to the great hall to have some breakfast. I observed and saw that the Cullen's weren't there. Come to think of it I rarely ever saw them eat anything. I shook the thought from my mind as Ginny and Hermione sat across from me.

"So the first Hogsmead weekend is coming up. Ladies shall we go together?" asked Ginny. We were shocked that she was asking us we thought that she would be going with Harry. "I thought that you would be going with Harry." I stated.

"Nah Harry and I just decided to be friends." she began. " Besides we've been dating so long that it almost feels like I'm dating my brother." she explained as we all nodded. I looked over to glance at Harry. He seemed to be taking their break up well just like Ginny.

Then our eyes shifted to Hermione who was busy reading the daily prophet. " What about you Mione, don't you feel like going with Ron?" Katie asked . " Nah, I'm kind of over my whole crush thing with him ." she stated calmly. "If you haven't noticed, I think someone's caught his eye already." Hermione laughed as her eyes pointed in Ron's direction.

Ron was next to Harry yapping his mouth full of egg and sausage to Pavarti Patil. Pavarti seemed rather interested at what he was talking about yet disgusted at the food that was visible in his full mouth. " Well maybe she can be the one to teach him a few table manners." laughed Ginny as Katie, Mione, and I joined in.

We had about fifteen minutes before class would begin. I was surprised to see that the Cullens had entered the Great Hall. Edward glanced up at me and waved hello. I don't know why but it made me smile. I observed his features and I was surprised to see that his eyes were a beautiful liquid gold color. I looked at the eyes of his brothers and they were golden too. They looked even more inhumanly attractive.

My elated feeling vanished when I saw Cho make her way up to him. Of course, he wouldn't shun her away, he was to much of a gentleman. I went back to finishing the rest of my toast so that it wouldn't bother me. Either way, who was I to be jealous? It's not like he was my boyfriend or anything. To be honest, I really didn't know much about him.

Edward made his way outside the door towards class with Cho much to my displeasure. Emmett made his way over towards me and ruffled my hair, " See you in class Alicia" he stated totally ignoring Katie as he walked off.

Jasper looked at Katie and me and smiled. Angelina was right, the boy did have a pained expression on his face. "Where's Angelina?" he questioned. Katie explained how Angelina couldn't seem to wake early so she always skipped breakfast. A look of concern came over his face. He picked up a red apple and shrugged and waved goodbye as he followed Emmett.

Katie and I had finished as well and we decided to head to potions early even though we hated the subject. I looked towards my desk and saw Cho in my seat still talking to Edward. I didn't care that there was still ten minutes before class would start. The bitch was in my seat.

"Get out of my seat Chang." I stated icily as she and Edward looked at me. I could have sworn that I saw a smile tugging at the corner of Edwards mouth. Cho on the other hand was red with embarrassment, but she still had a smug expression on her face.

"Calm down Spinnet, I was just talking to him. I wouldn't want you poisoning his mind against me." Cho spat , looking pleased with herself.

"Trust me Cho, I don't have to say anything against you to make anyone have ill thoughts of you. I figured it out, Harry figured it out, Michael Corner figured it out, and anyone else will figure it out too. Now move before I have Professor Snape make you move." I threatened. She looked irritated as she made her way back to her seat next to Warrington.

"Wow, you don't like her very much do you?" asked Edward with a chuckle. I looked at him as I sat my books down on the desk. " No, in fact I don't like her at all." I smiled.

He looked at me questioningly " It's a long story and I really don't want to talk about it." I said and I thought of other things to keep my mind off of the subject.

Edward and I were seated in the third seat closest to the door. Emmet and Katie were in the front desk closest to the door, and Angelina and Jasper were seated right in between us.

I noticed Emmett staring at Katie's wrist which had a ring of bruises around it. She was waving her wand and she winced in pain. Emmett couldn't seem to help himself and he put her tiny wrist in his large palm. Katie was about to protest but before she could she was cut off by his talking.

"Oh give it a rest Bell, we can't work while your wrist is all banged up." Emmett sighed.

"Your hand is ice cold." Katie said, and Emmett immediately stopped. " No don't it's making it feel loads better." she whispered as she pressed his back to her wrist.

Jasper looked to me and Edward. " I knew there was lots of sexual tension there." he whispered as Edward and I laughed. Katie and Emmett stepped back into reality and immediately put space in between them causing us to laugh even more.

Fred, George, Lee and Angelina finally walked in together. Angelina went next to Katie first and whispered something to her. Katie started sniffing Angelina.

Emmett started laughing along with Edward. I looked at them confused, it must have been some sort of an inside joke. Jasper on the other hand wasn't laughing he looked rather concerned with a guilty expression on his face.

Angelina warily made her way towards her seat next to Jasper. " Hello, I'm Jasper Cullen. We didn't have the chance of meeting yesterday. I apologize for that I was feeling kind of sick. You're Angelina." Jasper said catching Angelina by surprise.

Angelina just smiled and nodded too lost for words, which was a shock because Angelina was never at a loss for words. "Did you charm your eyes to become golden?" Angelina questioned. Jasper, and for some reason Edward and Emmett all looked nervous.

"Oh, um they were charmed black yesterday this is their natural color." Jasper explained, and the subject was completely forgotten.

Katie, Angelina and I made our way outside the door after potions was over. We were headed towards our next class which was charms. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were trailing behind us in conversation with Lee, Fred and George.

All of a sudden Katie let out a yelp as Roger Davies grabbed her from behind. Angelina and I were ready to attack.

"Let go Davies, she doesn't want to talk to you. Not that I blame her, you're a nasty little prick." Angelina stated with a voice laced with venom.

I gripped my wand ready to jinx him, but Jasper came up behind me and held my wand down. I felt a wave of calmness come over me. Angelina was about ready to pounce on Roger but Edward held her back.

"You're hurting me." Katie stated as he tried to break loose from Davies. She moved but his foot blocked her causing her to twist her ankle and trip in the process. Roger was about to reach for Katie again, but he was grabbed and pushed against the wall by Emmett with what seemed to be little effort. Roger winced in pain.

Emmett didn't say anything but he glared at Roger daring him to make another stupid move. Roger was looked like he was about to wet his pants. There was no need for us to worry.

"Katie is your leg alright?" Ange questioned with a look of worry and concern in her eyes as she bent down by Katie's side.

"It's not broken or sprained. It just hurts a bit." she said as she examined her ankle. Emmett bent down to her level and hoisted her up on her feet. He then proceeded to put her on his back in one swift motion.

"I'm not doing this because I like you Bell, I just don't want a crippled or injured potions partner." Emmett said.

"I can walk you know." Katie said in protest rolling her eyes.

"Sure, and make everyone else late for class." Emmett said rolling his eyes as well. He kept walking with Katie still on his back.

I looked towards Katie and Emmett who were ahead of us now. " Well that was unexpected." I laughed with Angelina.

"Yea, but then again how can anyone resist Emmett? He's such a teddy bear." Ange laughed, and I heard her stomach growl. She looked at me grinning in embarrassment.

Edward and Jasper came up from right behind us. Jasper let out a small smirk, and pulled out the apple that I had seen him pick up earlier and handed it to Angelina. " Here this should hold you over till lunch time." he smiled as they walked to charms together.

I was left alone walking with Edward. " So Hogsmeade Weekend is coming up?" I began, but to my surprise he became very still.

His mouth was in a straight line and his eyes became hard. "I'm sorry Alicia none of my brothers and I can go with you guys." Edward stated as he rushed to charms.

Was I really that repulsive? Wait a minute? How did he know that I was thinking of asking him and his brothers to go to Hogsmeade Weekend with us?

Edward's Point Of View

As I walked away from Alicia the thoughts in her head filled my mind. It made me unhappy for her to think so lowly of herself. Repulsive? If Repulsive were a new word for beauty then she would be.

I just had to get away from her as soon as I realized how fond of the girls Emmett, Jasper and I were getting. I didn't want any harm to come to any of them, and the safest way for us to ensure this was to stay away from them.

Luckily for me, Emmett, Jasper and I were all seated next to each other in charms. This would make it easy for us to pass notes to each other without being noticed. It's not like Professor Flitwick would have noticed. He was sort of vertically challenged.

Alicia, Angelina, and Katie were seated together at the opposite side of the class giving me the perfect opportunity to inform Jazz and Emmett about the apprehension I was feeling.

"What's the matter with you dude?" Jaspers started to whisper, " You're really worried about something."

Well if Jasper thought that mind reading left you expose, think about someone knowing all of the things that you felt.

I got out a piece of parchment and started to write:

_Me:Guys I think that we should keep our distances from the gryffs. I mean it would be safer for them on the whole._

_Jazz:I think that you're right. Although it sucks that I have to be cold towards Angelina again._

_Emmett:Are you both out of your mind? They'll know something is wrong and start asking questions._

_Me:It's not like we have to give them answers. Maybe the headmaster had us put in Slytherin for a reason. To help us to be able to keep to ourselves secluded like most of the people in our house do._

_Jazz:Edward has a point there._

_Emmett: Oh Jazz shut up. You're just afraid that your going to kill Angelina._

_Me: Never mind you both. We'll have this discussion later on tonight. But for right now trust me, if we want to keep the girls from getting hurt we should stay away from them._

Jasper looked at me in a calculating manner. I knew he knew that my last sentence was a lie. It was also because I wanted to save us from getting hurt. If we had no bonds to humans there would be no chance for bonds to be broken. I felt a thousand daggers hit me as thoughts of Bella and Renesmee came rushing through my mind. It was thoughts of them that made me want to get away from Alicia in the first place.

During lunch time we decided to stay with Draco and Blaise. They were t a few of the people that we found decent in our house. Terrence Higgs, and Adrian Pucey were pretty tolerable as well. It would be tough staying away from the Gryffindors, they were such good people. Emmett was particularly fond of them and hated the idea of staying away. He enjoyed Fred, George, Alicia's and Lee's company and he had grown into somewhat of a big brother for Angelina whom he instantly liked from the moment he met her.

Jasper would be easy to deal with he wasn't really attached to anyone but he seemed fond of Katie and Hermione. He like Emmett, also liked the pranksters of the school.

I on the other hand, was fond of the all the Weasley's. Especially Ginny her ways of mischief reminded me of my late adopted sister Alice. I also had grown fond of Harry and Ron. Harry was easy to read he was dealing with a lot. Thoughts of Voldemort were always on his mind.

The headmaster had told us all about Voldemort and his death eaters and to be wary of them. My brothers and I decided that if the time to fight the dark lord came we would be by Harry's side. Who knows we might even decide to be aurors as well. Besides, the avada kadevra curse was harmless to us because we we're already dead.

Night time soon came and it was time for us to head to our common room. Emmett was sitting on his four poster looking agitated. Jasper was pacing back and fourth just like I was doing.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP ALREADY?" Jasper and I turned to look at Emmett and stopped.

"Alright Em, have you figured out a way to stay away from the gryffs without being too mean." I asked and he smiled.

"That's simple we don't." he stated with an impish smile.

"Emmett, you know it has to be done. I like a lot of them too but we can't risk putting any of them in danger." I said pleadingly for Emmett to understand.

He looked at me and he sighed. " Alright brother, we'll keep our distance . However if any of them need me I wont hesitate to be there." he stated firmly and I nodded. I wanted to be there if they were in any sort of danger myself.

"Emmett why do like being around them so much?" I suddenly asked trying to figure out if he could answer my own questions. Jasper must have felt the same way I did.

Emmett let out a sigh, and began to explain " It's because when I'm around them they help me forget the pain. It's not that I don't still love Rosalie. The gryffs just help ease the pain of her not being here with me with their laughter."

"Ah, Well Carlisle always says laughter is the best medicine." Jasper smiled as he looked towards me and Emmett.

" Edward you shouldn't feel guilty for having a happy thought. Bella and Nessie would not want you to be sad. They would want you to be happy." my empath brother stated. I knew he read what I felt. I understood everything I was feeling now.

I felt guilty for starting to feel some happiness in the company of others. However I was also scared that the people who were helping us feel some joy in our non-lives would also get hurt. They would be facing two dangers if they found out that we were vampires. They would be facing Voldemort and his death eaters and they would be facing the wrath of the Volturi if they found out that these people found out our secret.

I had explained all of this to my brothers and they both agreed that it was long shot for the Volturi to find out. However they agreed that keeping our distances from them would be the best. The most important thing right now to the three of us was keeping the people we were fond of safe.

A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews guys. It will be a little be long for me to update chapter 8 since I still have to write it but I hope that this is keeping you readers interested.


End file.
